mbssurvivalistfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Error List/@comment-81.166.252.21-20131108170541
Great mod! However I get a crash report when launching this via the newest MagicLauncher. (I have quite a few mods installed) And btw can you please make it so you can change block ids in the config? So it wont crash with other mods? Thanks, here's the report: ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // My bad. Time: 08.11.13 18:01 Description: Initializing game java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: Slot 222 is already occupied by net.aetherteam.aether.blocks.BlockAetherSapling@6ce4ece3 when adding survivalistChest.chestSur@297c62ef at net.minecraft.block.Block.(Block.java:349) at net.minecraft.block.BlockContainer.(SourceFile:9) at survivalistChest.chestSur.(chestSur.java:40) at survivalistMain.Main.load(Main.java:435) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.FMLModContainer.handleModStateEvent(FMLModContainer.java:540) at sun.reflect.GeneratedMethodAccessor2.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:313) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.sendEventToModContainer(LoadController.java:194) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.propogateStateMessage(LoadController.java:174) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:313) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.distributeStateMessage(LoadController.java:105) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.initializeMods(Loader.java:696) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.finishMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:231) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71384_a(Minecraft.java:507) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:806) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:101) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:57) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:18) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at magic.launcher.Launcher.main(Unknown Source) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.block.Block.(Block.java:349) at net.minecraft.block.BlockContainer.(SourceFile:9) at survivalistChest.chestSur.(chestSur.java:40) at survivalistMain.Main.load(Main.java:435) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.FMLModContainer.handleModStateEvent(FMLModContainer.java:540) at sun.reflect.GeneratedMethodAccessor2.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:313) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.sendEventToModContainer(LoadController.java:194) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.propogateStateMessage(LoadController.java:174) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:313) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.distributeStateMessage(LoadController.java:105) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.initializeMods(Loader.java:696) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.finishMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:231) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71384_a(Minecraft.java:507) -- Initialization -- Details: Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:806) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:101) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:57) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:18) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at magic.launcher.Launcher.main(Unknown Source) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.6.2 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_25, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 2937871336 bytes (2801 MB) / 4116054016 bytes (3925 MB) up to 4116054016 bytes (3925 MB) JVM Flags: 2 total; -Xms4096m -Xmx4096m AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v8.04 FML v6.2.60.859 Minecraft Forge 9.10.1.859 Optifine OptiFine_1.6.2_HD_U_C4 45 mods loaded, 45 mods active mcp{8.04} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized FML{6.2.60.859} Mod Loader (minecraftforge-9.10.1.859.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Forge{9.10.1.859} Forge (minecraftforge-9.10.1.859.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized playercoreapi{0.1} PlayerCoreAPI (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized shadersmod{2.0.1 beta 18} Shaders Mod (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized threadedlighting{0.1} Lighting (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized xpStorageChest{1.0.0} Storage Chest (xpStorageChest.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized awger_SmallBoat{0.10.6} SmallBoat (smallboats.0.10.6.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized awger_Punt{0.10.6} Punt (smallboats.0.10.6.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized awger_Whitehall{0.10.6} Whitehall (smallboats.0.10.6.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized awger_Hoy{0.10.6} Hoy (smallboats.0.10.6.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BuildCraft|Core{4.1.2} BuildCraft (buildcraft-A-1.6.2-4.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BuildCraft|Builders{4.1.2} Builders (buildcraft-A-1.6.2-4.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BuildCraft|Energy{4.1.2} Energy (buildcraft-A-1.6.2-4.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BuildCraft|Factory{4.1.2} Factory (buildcraft-A-1.6.2-4.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BuildCraft|Transport{4.1.2} Transport (buildcraft-A-1.6.2-4.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BuildCraft|Silicon{4.1.2} Silicon (buildcraft-A-1.6.2-4.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized weaponmod{1.6.2 v1.13.6} WeaponMod (WeaponMod (1).zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized TConstruct{1.6.2_1.4.5} Construct (TConstruct_1.6.2_1.4.5.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized TConstruct|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} Compat: MFR (TConstruct_1.6.2_1.4.5.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized TLSpecialArmor{1.6.2} SpecialArmor (SpecialArmor_1.6.2b.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Natura{2.1.11} Natura (Natura-1.6.4-2.1.11.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Natura|ForgeMuliPart{0.1} Compat: FMP (Natura-1.6.4-2.1.11.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Breeds{1.5.1 v2.0} ModBreeds (BetterBreeds 1.6.2 v3.0.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized DamageIndicatorsMod{2.9.1.1} Indicators (1.6.4 DamageIndicatorsv2.9.1.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized iChunUtil{2.3.0} iChunUtil (iChunUtil2.3.0.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized PortalGun{2.0.1} PortalGun (PortalGun2.0.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized MobAmputation{2.0.0} MobAmputation (MobAmputation2.0.0.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized MoCreatures{6.0.1} Mo'Creatures Mod (DrZharks MoCreatures Mod v6.0.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized CustomSpawner{2.3.1} CustomSpawner (CustomMobSpawner 2.3.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized GuiAPI{0.15.7} GuiAPI (GuiAPI-0.15.7-1.6.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Aether II{Alpha v1.0.1} II (aether.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized MainMenuAPI{1.0.0} Menu API (aether.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized BWG4{1.1.8} World Generation 4 (BWG4_V118.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized mod_CraftGuide{1.6.3-modloader} mod_CraftGuide (CraftGuide-1.6.7.3-modloader.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized eplus{1.16.4} Plus (EnchantingPlus-1.16.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized ExtraTiC{0.5.1} ExtraTiC (ExtraTiC-0.5.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized FlansMod{3.0.2} Mod (FlansMod-3.0.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized KeithyUtils{1.2} Utils (KeithyUtils_1.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Metallurgy3Core{3.2.3} 3 Core (Metallurgy_3.2.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Metallurgy3Base{3.2.3} 3 Base (Metallurgy_3.2.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Metallurgy3Machines{3.2.3} 3 Machines (Metallurgy_3.2.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Metallurgy3Vanilla{3.2.3} 3 Vanilla (Metallurgy_3.2.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized minechem{@VERSION@} MineChem (Minechem4-419.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized Survivalist{SMP Alpha v1.2: Weighing you down} Mod (Survivalist Alpha v1.3 (1).zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Errored Launched Version: OptiForge-859-HD_U_C4 LWJGL: 2.9.0 OpenGL: GeForce GTX 760/PCIe/SSE2 GL version 4.4.0, NVIDIA Corporation Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Pack: Default Current Language: English (United States) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null